Vera Dal 1926
by Ongi
Summary: L'air vif et humide provenant de l'Arno lui cinglait le visage alors qu'il remontait le Ponte Santa Trinita, les mains dans les poches et les épaules basses. Suivre Bedelia Du Maurier durant sa promenade quotidienne jusqu'à la Via Borgio San Jacopo, tandis qu'elle se pensait enfin seule et libre de sa contrainte, était pour le moins une distraction inespérée. - "Juin en Drabbles"


Hey!

Me revoilà avec un petit drabble sur notre cannibale préféré!

J'ai écrit ce texte dans le cadre de " **Juin en Drabbles** ", mouvement initié par le **Collectif d'auteurs NONAME** , des petits textes (1000 mots maximum), tous fandoms et ratings confondus pour inciter les auteurs à écrire et les lecteurs à commenter.

...

Sinon, _**JE HURLE AU SPOIL.**_

...

 **Ce drabble prend racine vers l'épisode 3 de la saison 3.**

Vous êtes prévenus.

Donc si vous avez l'intention de regarder ou de finir la série Hannibal, revenez après votre mise à jour, afin de m'éviter une mort atroce de vos propres mains, et de vous éviter un cadavre sur les bras avec du sang partout sur le tapis de votre salon!

A ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la série et qui ne comptent pas la regarder, grand bien vous fasse mais **SHAME ON YOU!**

Hannibal, c'est le **bien**.

 **Non**.

Hannibal, c'est **DIEU**.

 **Point.**

(Et non, désolée, Sana, mais le fromage n'est **RIEN** comparé à Hannibal XD Tu dis ça, juste parce que t'es en manque de ta dose de fromage, et non pas de ta dose d'Hanni! :p)

...

Bon, donc, vous êtes prévenus. Attention au spoil et je vous quitte sur un " ** _Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review!_** " recommandé par le Collectif!

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **EDIT:** Merci beaucoup à ** AmandineH **pour avoir relu et corrigé ce drabble!

* * *

 **Vera Dal 1926**

 **...**

L'air vif et humide provenant de l'Arno lui cinglait le visage alors qu'il remontait le Ponte Santa Trinita, les mains dans les poches et les épaules basses. Suivre Bedelia Du Maurier durant sa promenade quotidienne jusqu'à la Via Borgio San Jacopo, tandis qu'elle se pensait enfin seule et libre de sa contrainte, était pour le moins une distraction inespérée.

Will avait réagi comme prévu, allant questionner les murs spongieux et énigmatiques de la demeure familiale en Lituanie. Hannibal était déjà préparé à ce que Will y trouverait. Oh, il ne désirait presque rien d'autre au monde que Will s'imprègne des lieux et lui revienne, empli de cet endroit où il ne pouvait aller. Et Hannibal Lecter ne détestait rien de plus qu'une chose échappant entièrement à son influence, qu'elle soit une personne ou un lieu.

Bedelia avançait sur ses bottines à talon d'une démarche nerveuse, comme si elle le sentait apposer ses pas dans les siens, et il espéra un instant qu'elle l'eut vu pendant sa brève pensée pour Will. Il aurait été divertissant qu'elle soit certaine d'être traquée, plutôt que d'en avoir le vague soupçon.

Le son, le claquement empressé de ses chaussures sur les pavés étaient une musique aigue mais si douce à son oreille et Hannibal se plaisait à observer lointainement le scintillement et le tressautement des boucles blondes qui se détachaient admirablement sur le bleu intense du manteau d'hiver que portait Bedelia.

Comme à chaque fois, Hannibal resta à distance lorsque le Dr. Du Maurier poussa l'élégante porte vitrée de Vera Dal 1926. Comment avait-elle connu cette épicerie fine et délicate, approuvée par Hannibal lui-même, lui était un mystère presque désagréable.

Il n'avait pas pénétré dans cette boutique depuis la dernière fois où il était à Florence, des années auparavant.

Il se souvenait encore des odeurs délicieuses de chairs préparées avec soin et pendues au plafond, de légumes et d'herbes fraîches, la senteur savoureuse des figues mûres qui embaumaient l'endroit, telles les fleurs qui embaument les cimetières de leurs parfums lourds et capiteux.

Les rubans d'ail qui couraient les poutres, le sang âcre d'un animal à peine égorgé sur le comptoir, les grappes de raisin débordant des plateaux et il se remémorait regretter la présence des cloches de verres qui masquait la senteur exquise des truffes et autres préciosités.

Il se souvenait également de la fine et rare poussière qui dansait dans l'étalage des bouteilles de vin, placé derrière le comptoir, du mince rayon de lumière, chaud et ambré, qui venait caresser le verre teint et les boissons

Si la Chapelle Norman était le vestibule de son palais mental depuis sa première visite à Palerme, la minuscule échoppe Vera Dal 1926 en était le garde-manger. Ou du moins, la partie la plus présentable de son garde-manger.

Il passait toujours cet instant, lorsque Bedelia était à l'intérieur de l'épicerie, à se remémorer l'odeur et la saveur de ces produits de première qualité, y rêvassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte, un sac de papier, les doigts serrant les anses avec juste assez de poigne pour quelque objet pesant.

Hannibal avait une fois perçu le tintement de deux bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent délicatement sous le mouvement léger, lorsque Bedelia avait passé la porte pour revenir au monde.

La voyant sortir, il se rencogna un peu plus dans l'ombre, songeant à Will et à ce qu'il lui restait encore à lui faire découvrir si celui-ci réussissait à obtenir son pardon. Il fantasma un instant sur eux deux, parcourant les rayons abondants et odorants de Vera Dal 1926, choisissant ensemble les mets de leur futur dîner.

Will avait réellement intérêt à se faire pardonner.


End file.
